One or more labelling machines may be used with a conveyor to apply labels to objects moving below the labelling machines on the conveyor. As one example, some governmental and consumer regulations require that produce, e.g., fruits and vegetables, be labelled to identify the source of origin. The labels may be plastic or paper, and may include an adhesive side that is adhered to the produce.
Down time can reduce the profitability of a produce packing house. Since produce is perishable and damageable, and since crops may be seasonal, leading to high production volume over short periods of time, it is advantageous that labelers be fast and reliable. In addition, it is important that the labelers effectively apply labels to the produce in a way to ensure that the labels remain fixed to the produce. This reduces waste and label build-up on the conveyor, and increases compliance with regulations that require labels.